After the Battle of Hogwarts
by MissDracoMalfoy28
Summary: This is what I imagined to happen after the battle of Hogwarts. Sticks to them through significant parts after the war. Rated T because I'm unsure were I'm going with it. He/R H/G
1. Chapter 1

After the Battle of Hogwarts,

Harry made his way back to the Gryffindor tower with Ron and Hermione, grief, guilt and exhaustion weighing heavily in his body. He just wanted to escape to his four-poster bed and sleep.

They headed up the staircase to the Gryffindor common room and were allowed access by the Fat Lady without having the password.

All the other Weasley's had arrived and were sitting around; either crying silently or blotchy faced and puffy eyed. Mrs Weasely noticed the trio's return and jumped up and pulled all three of them into a bone crushing hug sobbing onto them.

"Come here you three." Mrs Weasely called to them and gathered them into a bone crushing hug.

Harry felt the immense guilt he had been feeling since the start of the war; intensify, as the woman that was his mother figure cried on his shoulder, caused by all the pain he had put her through.

Harry held onto her tightly as he tried to hold on to his pain. He didn't want to cry in front of the Weasley's, even though they were crying all themselves, he didn't want to seem that his suffering was greater then there's when they had just lost family.

"Mrs Weasley," Harry began through his tight throat, "I… I'm so s-sorry" Harry chocked. Determine not to cry in front of everyone, yet he couldn't help the tightening of his throat and the brimming of tears in his green eyes. He willed them to not spill. "It's all my-my f-fault." He finished. Faces of Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Colin and all the others who had died fighting flashed through his mind. His mum, dad and Sirius also flashed through his mind and he lost it. He couldn't help the tears that spilled from his eyes dripping from his chin.

He broke away from the hug he was still in with Mrs Weasley and Ron and Hermione, he turned and headed for the boys dormitories. Away from the family he helped tear apart. He didn't want to see the blame in their eyes from the first people he ever considered family.

As Harry continued up the stairs he realised someone was following. The only person he wanted to see; Ginny. Harry smiled a watery smile and she reached for his hand and continued up the stairs.

As soon as the door was shut, Harry dropped Ginny's hand and headed for his bed and pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them. "I'm s-so sorry, Gin" Harry hiccupped and this time he dissolved in tears. Not trying to hide the tears that stained his clothes.

Ginny rushed forwards and pulled Harry into her arms. After all the months without knowing where he was, or even if he was still alive, and then seeing him tonight carried in by Hagrid apparently dead it felt like she was dead inside, completely numb and empty, to have him in her arms safe as he can be at the moment was heaven. She sat there with him in her arms crying just as hard as Harry from the pain she felt inside from losing her brother and friends in the Battle and thinking Harry was dead, smoothing his hair down and resting her cheek on the top of his hair.

They stayed like that for unknown amount of time. Harry let all the pain he felt since the start of the war pour out of him like heavy rain. Not caring that the love of his life bare witness to it. Ginny was also crying heavily into Harry, for the loss of her brother and the pain of the last year.

"No one blames you, Harry," Ginny said as soon as she was able to gain composure. "We all knew what we were getting into."

"Doesn't change the fact it was my fault. Everyone, Gin! Mum, Dad, Sirius, Dumbledore, Mad-Eye, Lupin, Tonks and Fred! All of it was my fault, Gin." Harry dissolved into more tears as he thought of them all but didn't sob this time.

Ginny just rubbed Harry's arm and got up to leave. Harry realising what was happening reached out and took her hand.

"Stay? Please?" Harry asked in a pleading voice.

Ginny looked into his green eyes and could see them swimming in all these emotions she wished never to see in them. She sat on the bed next to Harry without letting go of his hand and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you." He told her simply. "I missed you more then I can ever tell you. I'm sorry about the past year. I'm sorry about everything Gin."

She looked into his face, there were tears glistening down his face just like hers were.

"I missed you as well. I never knew where you were or even if you were alive and I was scared I'd never be able to see you again, and hold you in my arms and know you were safe."

Harry pulled her into a tight hug, not caring that his whole body protested from all the bruises and cuts he sustained. He missed Ginny so much and after 10 months of horcrux hunting he was finally able to pull the girl that meant so much to him into his arms.

Harry breathed in her scent, determine never to forget it. Ginny pulled out of the hug a little to look at Harry's face. He had cuts all over his face, dirt and blood everywhere and tears tracks all down his cheeks.

Ginny leaned in close to Harry, but waited for him to meet her, which he did gladly. They both put a lot of unsaid feelings into the kiss. When they pulled away they had fresh tears in their eyes and breathing heavily.

"I'm going to go to bed Gin. I'm so tired but I know as soon as I close my eyes I'll just see things I never want to see again."

"Why don't you call Kreacher to get you some dreamless sleeping potion? I think maybe asking him to get the whole family some."

"Good idea. Kreacher?"

"Master called?" asked Kreacher and bowed deep "Its good to see Master again."

"Can you get Hermione, all the Weasely's and me some Dreamless sleep potion? Thankyou."

Kreacher bowed and left again only to come back in a few minutes with 10 vials of Dreamless sleep potion.

"Thanks again Kreacher." Harry said and the elf disappeared again.

"Lets take these to your family. Do you think they will let you sleep up with me? I don't want to be alone. Or away from you." Harry asked Ginny.

"I'll ask mum, while you give these to everyone."

They made there way back down to the common room where the family still was sitting. No one noticed there return and Harry immediately made his way over to Hermione and Ron and gave them the vials.

"Dreamless sleeping potion." He answered the puzzled looks they gave him. "I have an elf remember."

Hermione stood up and picked up Ron's hand to make him stand as well.

"It's going to be strange to sleep without you two." She stated. "And not having to keep watch of the tent."

"Why don't you come up and sleep with us? Ginny is asking Molly whether she can sleep in the same dorm as me, I'm sure you can as well." Harry told them.

"Yeah, I think I might just come sleep in there with you guys. I don't want to sleep by myself." Hermione said.

Ron and Hermione both gave Harry a hug and they went up to the dormitory saying good night to everyone as they went.

"Percy, Charlie, Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley? I have Dreamless sleeping potion for you all" Said Harry and handed over four vials of the potion. He received four hugs as they took the potion and went upstairs.

"Bill? George? If you want to go to bed I have Dreamless sleeping potion for you."

"Thanks Harry. Just leave them there and we will get them when we go up," Bill said as Harry turned to leave.

Harry walked up to his dorm room and prayed that no one was in the shower. He just wanted the hottest shower to rinse himself clean of the battle.

He was in luck and Hermione had left him his PJ's laying on his bed. He took them proceeded to have the nicest shower he had, had since leaving Grimmauld Place.

As he walked back into the room he found Ron and Hermione already asleep and Ginny sitting on his bed.

"Can I sleep here, with you?" She asked.

"Of course you can. Here," Harry picked up the two remaining vials of the potion and he and Ginny drank them before climbing under the covers to snuggle close to each other and sleep with out dreams.

**A/N: New story I'm going to try and get done in my uni holidays. I have two weeks and that how much writing I'm going to put in until maybe my next holidays at the end of the year. I'm not sure were I'm going with this so hang in there. Please leave a review! **


	2. Chapter 2

After the Battle of Hogwarts; Chapter two

Harry awoke to a dark, empty room and unsure of where he was, he searched for his glasses. When he put them on he remembered that he was at Hogwarts and the previous days events hit him like a ton of bricks. Hot tears filled his eyes put only let a few drops escape before he was brought back to the present. Harry looked at his battered watch he got for his 17th birthday, the time was 6 am. How long had I slept he thought and were is Ginny?

Harry got out of bed and felt the tightness in all his muscles. His chest felt like a herd of hippogriffs had trampled him. Getting dressed Harry seen the massive bruise on his chest. This must have been were the killing curse hit me, he mused. He knew that he would eventually have to tell the Weasley's everything that had happen in the past 10 months. He would have to tell them all the horrors and the near death experiences. Something he was desperate not to have to.

"Harry? Are you awake?" Came Ginny's voice through the gap in the door as she pushed it open.

"Yeah Gin, come in" Harry replied.

"I was getting worried, so was mum, its 6 am on the fifth. You have been asleep way to long. Are you hungry? Everyone else that has stayed are going down for breaky, you up to coming down?" Ginny asked.

"What? I've been asleep for over 24 hours! Wow… I must be really exhausted. I was up for over 48 hours before and during the Battle. Okay, lets go down for breaky." Harry replied and walked with Ginny down to the Great Hall.

Heaps of cleaning up and repairs had already begun, since Harry walked back out of the Battle. Harry sighed as he got to the corridor that led into the Great Hall. Knowing all that went down, and all the people that were in that would look at him and think him as a hero. Ginny sensing Harry's discomfort reached out and took his hand giving it a little squeeze as they made there way forward through the doors.

Everyone stared and applauded as Harry and Ginny walked through the door. They all stood and continued clapping. Harry was overly embarrassed at the out break and could feel the colour rising in his cheeks.

When they reached the table that the Weasley's and Hermione accompanied, Mrs Weasley stood and gathered him in a tight hug.

"Harry dear, were going to go back to the Burrow at 10am. You and Hermione are most welcome and I insist you both come with us." She stated simply.

Going back to the Burrow was going to be hard on everyone. Not knowing the state the house was going to be in after they had to flee and all the memories of Fred there, it would again be another emotional day.

Harry sat next to Ginny and Ron. He could feel the pain of losing a family member rolling off the Weasley's in waves. He felt so bad at causing it.

Harry had forgotten that he hadn't eaten anything in days and was starving shovelling as much food as his plate could handle and eat it all, washing it down with tea.

After breakfast, Harry and Ginny went for a walk out on the lawns.

"Wow." Harry was left speechless at the destruction of the grounds and felt more guilt build inside of him as he was responsible for it.

"It's alright Harry. They wont take long to fix it. Repairo. See?" Ginny cast the fixing spell aiming for the lawns and the burnt patches in the grass turned back green. Harry knew she was right, but he still felt overly responsible. He would have to see Professor McGonagall and ask if he could help repair the school.

"Come sit with me by the lake?" He asked her and she nodded her head, yes, and followed him down to the tree on the edge of the lake.

Harry sat propped against the tree trunk and Ginny lay with her head Harry's lap, staring up into his green eyes. She could see the pain there so she took his hand and rubbed the top of his hand with her thumb.

"Ginny? I need to talk to you about something." He told her and not waiting for a reply hammed on it what he wanted to say. "I'm sorry about ending things with you after Dumbledore's funeral, I know you didn't cry in front of me, but I could see the pain I caused you in your eyes every time you looked at me. I'm sorry I took off with your best friend and brother for ten months and not tell anyone where we were. I'm sorry that I had to make your family flee your house and I'm sorry about Fred." Harry finished tears were brimming his eyes but he only let two fall. Ginny was exactly the same, determine not to let any tears fall but lost her battle. "Ginny, its alright to cry. Don't let it bottle up." Harry whispered to her, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

Ginny let all the tears she had let well up inside her cascade down her cheeks. She had just lost one of her brothers. One of the ones she was most closet two. That fiercely protected her while she was at school. Looked after when Ron was being a prat. One of the half that used to sneak out and teach her how to fly when mum had gone to bed.

She let all of it wash out of her and Harry never let her be alone. He held her hand and wiped away her tears. When she was finished crying, it was 9.30 am. Harry had to ask her something before they went to the Burrow.

"Gin, you know that I broke things up with you because I didn't want you to be in danger because of me?" She nodded once and Harry continued. "The dangers gone, Gin. I have missed you so much. I used to take out the Murders map just to watch you dot in Hogwarts, thinking if I stare at this just enough you would be able to know I was thinking about you. And well, would you be my girlfriend again?" Harry finished lamely after telling her about the map and getting embarrassed about it.

Ginny sat up and without warning crashed her body on top of Harry's, Hugging him around her chest.

"Of course Harry! Nothing would make me happier. I used to gaze at the moon and think where ever you were maybe you were looking at the moon the same time I was and think about me like I was thinking about you."

Without further a do, Harry let down and kissed Ginny with as much love as he could muster into a kiss, feeling her doing the same. It was meant to be a soft kiss, but it heated up to be a passionate kiss and soon Ginny's tongue was at Harry's lips wanting acess, he didn't hesitate and they were massaging each others tongue. When they pulled apart both were panting hard, and smiling at each other.

"Come on, Gin. Your mum will be having kittens if we don't get back up to the dorm and gather our things before going home." Harry took Ginny's hand and walked to the Gryffindor common room.

"Oh, there are two are!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed. "Hurry up dears, go get all your stuff and meet us back her in five minutes." With that she moved them towards the stairs, no one noticing they were holding hands.

Within five minutes Harry and Ginny were back in the common room ready to head back to the Burrow.

"How are we getting home?" Ginny asked.

"Flooing from McGonagall's office." Mr Weasley told them.

So the family walked up the headmaster's office, Harry hoping that Professor McGonagall was going to be in there. He wanted to talk to her without the Weasley's.

He was in luck. When they came through the door at the top of the spiral staircase, Professor McGonagall was sitting in Dumbledore's old chair.

"Thank-you for participating in the Battle, I'm very sorry about your loss. We are having a memorial service for all those who lost there life in the Battle. It going to be held on the 7th in May, out on the lawns here." She told them and moved forwards to pull Mrs Weasley into a hug as she was crying again.

"Here's some floo powder, go on dear." Professor McGonagall said to the family.

Bill went first, followed by Charlie and George. Percy, Mr Weasley, Ginny, Ron, Mrs Weasley and Hermione followed.

"Are you going Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked as Harry still hadn't moved forwards to take the floo powder.

"No, I was hoping I could have a word with you?" He asked his old head of house.

"Sure, Potter. What's wrong?"

"When are you re-building Hogwarts?" Harry asked getting straight to the point.

"Were doing a little bit tomorrow, just to fix what will be in view when we hold the memorial, but in the next couple of weeks we wil be re-building Hogwarts. Why do you ask?"

"I want to help. I created this mess and I am responsible so I'm going to fix it."

"You don't have to do that, but thanks Harry for volunteering and thanks for saving the wizarding world." She pulled Harry into a hug, something he hadn't anticipated.

"Please owl me when you begin re-building?"

"Sure, Potter. Here, take the powder and get over to the Burrow, there going to need you."

Without being told twice Harry chucked the powder in the fire and shouted "The Burrow!"

The familiar sensation from behind his naval as he swirled around in the fire and thought he was finally going home.

**A/N: Hey thanks for reading my story but I still haven't got any reviews! Come on guys! Just hit the button! **


	3. Chapter 3

After the Battle of Hogwarts; Chapter three

Harry came out of the fire place in the Burrow wiping ash of his clothes. He looked around and found Hermione alone.

"I was waiting for you." She answered Harry's un-asked question. "And letting the Weasley's have a moment together. Everyone broke down crying when they got back. To many memories in here." Tears glistening down her face. Harry held her in a hug. He knew it was like intruding on the Weasley's at the moment and knew Hermione felt the same. There was nothing in their hug other then brother and sister love.

"There in the living room, should we just stay in the kitchen?" Hermione asked.

"I think that would be good. I fell like I'm intruding on them. And I feel guilty whenever I see them and it looks like they had been crying." Harry told her, looking at his shoes as he spoke.

"Harry, I don't think anyone blames you. You should stop beating yourself up about it. And don't say you haven't been. I know you to well. You have the same look that you had after Sirius died."

"I can't help it, Hermione. I know in time when I can wake up to myself and know that it's not how it happened, I'll stop beating myself up, but until them." Harry finished.

"Hermione, I need to thank you. Without you we all would have died countless times." Harry said pulling Hermione into another hug, to show his appreciation.

"Harry look!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry turned thinking something bad, but turned to find nothing.

"What?" harry asked dumb founded.

"The Clock." She stated simply.

There were a few changes to the clock, Harry and Hermione now had hands on the clock and all the hands had changed to "home" except two. George's hand was on "lost" and Fred's hand was on "mortal peril".

"Poor George. I couldn't even imagine how hard its going to be for him." Hermione said. "Do you think we should make lunch so Mrs Weasley doesn't have to worry about it?"

"Yeah, let's get some sandwiches made up for them." Harry said. Thinking how much the Weasley's are the family he wished he had.

Harry and Hermione worked silently as they prepared sandwiches for there adoptive family.

"You know we are going to have to tell them everything of what we have done in the last 10 months?" Harry told Hermione.

"I know. I just don't want to cause Mrs Weasley to have a heart attack at some of the things like the Godric's Hollow incident and Malfoy Manor. I think they already know about Gringotts. I wonder how the family would react to Ron running away. I think we need to sit down and work out what parts each of us will tell. But I think we should wait until after Fred's funeral and the memorial at Hogwarts." Hermione told Harry.

They finished up making the sandwiches and Harry went to go get the Weasley's.

"Hey, Hermione and I have made lunch, do you want us to bring it in here or have it at the table?" Harry asked the silent family.

"We will have it at the table, you and Hermione didn't have to do that by the way, but thanks." Bill said taking control of the family like a true older brother.

Five minutes later the family were all in the kitchen sitting at the table except George who had escaped to his room as soon as they had walked out of the floo.

"Should I go get George?" Mrs Weasley asked; half getting out of chair looking up at the stairs concerned for you son.

"No, mum, leave him. He doesn't want to be mother at the moment. He wants to know how its like to lose someone and how to get over it." Bill said.

"I'll take a sandwich up to him. I think I could help him. After Sirius, I think I know how to help him." Said Harry and he took a Sausage and tomato sandwich and went up to George's bedroom.

Harry raised his hand and knocked on the door when he reached George's bedroom.

Knock, Knock!

No answer from the other side.

"George?" Harry asked through the door.

No answer.

"George, I'm coming in." said Harry.

Harry opened the door to find the room bathed in darkness. The maroon curtains were drawn and no lights were on. George was sitting on Fred's bed. Arms wrapped around his knees, staring at the photo of him and Fred on their first day of Hogwarts. Tears were streaming form his eyes, and falling of his chin and rolling down his legs.

"George?" Harry asked softly. It pained Harry to see George like this knowing he caused it.

George looked up at Harry but that was the only acknowledgement he made that there was someone else in the room.

"George, I'm so, so sor…" Harry began,

"Don't say it, Harry. We knew what we were getting into." George told Harry.

"Yes, but, If I had been faster, if I could have not wasted so much time, I could have ended it earlier!" Harry said, beginning to shake with emotion.

"Harry, just stop, please. I really don't want to hear it. Don't you think I've been doing the 'What if' questions as well? Don't you think I feel so guilty that I wasn't there protecting him! And I know there was nothing I could do to save him anyway. Percy told me everything that happened." George said hotly, tears not having an end, pouring from his eyes. Harry also had tears falling from his eyes, trying to cover it from George, but he already knew.

"Harry, just tell me one thing,"

"What is it George?"

"Does this, this feeling, this empty hole and feeling of suffocation, ever go away?"

Harry sighed.

"No, George, it never completely goes away, just over time the empty hole becomes smaller, so that you don't feel it all the time, but you know its there and the suffocation feeling goes away, until you think about it and the one you miss, and it all opens up again."

"Thanks, Harry. I knew you would be the only one that I could talk to about it. I remember what you were like after Sirius died."

"The only thing I recommend is talking. Don't shut yourself away. All your emotions just bubble and then you snap at everyone." Harry told George, remembering when he constantly snapped at everyone.

"I brought a sandwich up for you. I know what I said about shutting yourself out, but for a couple of days its fine to morn and not want to do anything, just don't make a habit of it." Harry said, and gave George the sandwich and clasped him on the shoulder as he left the room.

Before Harry left the room however, he noticed that the mirror that was hanging near the wall was not there any more. Poor George Harry thought as he closed the door and made his way back downstairs.

"He's eating." Harry said as Mrs Weasley looked up at his my questioning eyes as Harry came down the stairs.

"Mrs Weasley?" Harry asked

"Call me Molly or mum, Harry." She told him.

"Okay, mum. What do you want me to clean first? This house needs a cleanup from being left so long, and no you're not helping, I'll do the lot by myself. Pay back for letting me stay here all the time." He told her.

"Okay, do you want to start in the kitchen and go to the living room and then up to the bedrooms. And your not doing it by yourself. Ron, Ginny and Hermione can help. The rest of us are going to talk out the back." She said.

At once everyone moved to where they were told to go. Leaving Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry in the kitchen.

"How about we split up and get the cleaning done quicker?" Hermione suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me. How about Harry and I do the living room and you and Ron do the kitchen?" Ginny asked.

"Okay." They all replied and Harry and Ginny made there way into the living room, leaving Ron and Hermione to do the kitchen.

"Where should we start?" Harry mused. The place was covered in dust, there were papers scattering the floor, from the Death Eaters that must have came here and searched he thought.

Ginny pulled out her wand; even though she was underage they couldn't tell who was using the magic, and began saying cleaning spells and pointing them all over the living room. Harry followed her example and about half an hour later the place was as good as knew.

Harry put his wand away and looked over to Ginny, who had moved over to the mantel on the wall that was covered in photos. She had pulled out a tissue from her pocket and begun wiping over them, clearing the dust. She left the one of George, Fred and her taken out the back of the Burrow with there broomsticks next to them, laughing at some forgotten joke, when she broke down crying holding the photo to her chest.

Harry walked over to her and held her in his arms walking her slowly over to the love seat and sitting her down on his lap side ways, holding her tight against his chest, resting his face in her hair.

"I… I miss h…him so much!"

A/N: read and review! please!


	4. Chapter 4

After the Battle of Hogwarts, Chapter four

Harry couldn't sleep. Big surprise there he thought. He hadn't been able to sleep well since well before the Battle anyway, it's just been worst since the Battle. Every time he closed his eyes, all he saw was the people dead, Fred, Remus, Tonks, Colin and many other nameless faces.

Tonight was particularly bad because, the Hogwarts Battle memorial service was in a few hours and he felt sick, from the bottom of his feet all the way to his throat. He kept on thinking about the people that died fighting and the life they would miss out on. Colin and Fred never having children, never getting married and not growing old with there family. Remus and Tonks, who had just a baby and wouldn't be there to care for him, to help him with his school work, to tell him stories of there school days, to watch him on his wedding day.

Tears fell hot and quick down Harry's face, while he thought of Teddy and the pain of growing up with out a mum and dad. All the times he had longed for his mum and dad on his birthdays and on Christmas. He got a taste for it with Sirius but it was short lived. He vowed right there, that Teddy would never feel the way he did growing up. That, yes he may long for his mum and dad; he knew he could always go to Harry for advice, like he would with his father. And Harry was going to make sure that Teddy knew everything about his mum and dad and that Harry was going to be the godfather Sirius had been to him.

Harry wiping his face on his sleeve looked at his watch; it was 4.30 am. Way too early to be awake but there was no way Harry would be able to sleep again, so he got up and put trackies and a shirt on and ugg boots and made his way down to the kitchen. He wasn't surprised to see Bill down there also sitting with a cup of tea and resting his head against his propped up arm, face turned away from where Harry was.

Hearing noise he looked up, "Oh, hey, Harry. It's a bit early to be awake."

"I couldn't sleep. Nightmares" said Harry using his wand to make himself a cup of tea and sitting down at the table with Bill.

The sat in silence for a few minutes, Harry far off thinking about what today would be like. He was brought out of his musings by Bill.

"Harry, I need to ask you a favour. We still haven't done all the details of Fred's funeral, and every time I bring it up mum and dad cant cope with it. I don't think they have come to terms that he isn't coming back." Bill paused regaining himself before he went on with a trembling voice. "Can you help me plan? No one else can help without getting into fights or not contributing at all." He explained to Harry.

"Yeah, yeah, of course Bill. Let me pay for everything as well. You guys haven't worked in a while and I have so much gold I'm actually ashamed of myself and don't even know the actual amount. And I'm already on planning to give your family a whole lot of it from all the years I have been living here."

"Thanks Harry. Can we do some now? I'm so behind in doing it and a lot of people will be trying to hold a funeral at the moment."

"Yeah. What do we need to organise?"

Bill flicked his wand and a folder of important looking paper landed in front of him and so did a quill and ink pot.

"Okay, we have got a casket, date and funeral director. We need a burial place and a head stone, just to do know before everyone wakes up."

They both went over different places for Fred to be buried, before coming to the conclusion of next to the Quidditch field as it was close to home and with enough privacy for moments with him. They also chose a bright orange, the same colour as the joke shop, for the headstone with black script.

"Honestly don't worry about the cost. I'm paying for every thing ok. Do you want to plan some more tonight after everyone goes to bed or in the morning?" Harry asked.

"I'll get back to you on it. Harry you really don't have to pay, but thanks so much for doing it."

It was now 6am and there was movement from above and Bill quickly vanished everything from the table and refilled the tea pot. Harry became nervous and he didn't understand why. Maybe it was because he was about to face the whole Weasley clan on what is going to be an extremely emotional day.

The first two to rise and come down stairs were Charlie and Percy. They both sat in there seats at the table and poured themselves a cup of tea. Ron came down soon after looking like he was still asleep and also poured himself a tea and sat next to Harry. George also came down, making his first appearance in the house. He poured himself a tea as well and sat in his seat staring at the warm liquid in his cup.

Charlie stood up and listened carefully upstairs to see if everone was still asleep and then got a bottle of Firewisky. "I think we're all going to need a shot to get through this. Here." He made 6 shots of Firewhisky appear and handed them out to everyone. They all downed them quickly and disappeared the evidence before they could get caught.

Everyone was ready to go by 9.30am for the 10am start. It was being held on the lawns exactly where Dumbledore's had been held. The family flooed to Professor McGonagall's office and weren't surprised to see it empty.

They all waited in the office for all the members of the family. Ginny held Harry's hand as tightly as she could and Harry held back just as fiercely. Mr Weasley was holding Mrs Weasley's hand and had her other arm around George's waist. He looked bad, to put it bluntly. There were dark bags under his eyes, he looked skinner, his skin looked waxy and his eyes were blood shot. Ron and Hermione were holding hands as well as they made there way down to the lawn.

Constructed in front of all the chairs was a white marble wall, with black writing with all the names of the fallen engraved on it.

Chairs labelled with the 'Weasley Family' were up the front and there was also a spot for Harry and Hermione there also. Next to them was the name 'Andromeda Tonks'. Harry's heart sank at the thought of her. She lost everyone in this war. Her husband, her daughter, her son-in-law and was left with her daughter's baby.

The Weasley's sat in there seats from Charlie, Percy, Bill, Flur, Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasely, George, Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron. Andromeda was in the seat next to Ron.

Ginny sat with her hand tightly in Georges' who was holding it back just as tightly, and her other hand in Harry's, who squeezed it slightly every time he felt her shake. Hermione had her head on Ron's shoulder who in return rested his head on her hair holding her hand in their lap.

The service started without to much of a wait, and a little wizard conducted the service talking of all the brave that had died in the war, those who had died to save there families. When he spoke of them as individuals Harry couldn't contain the tears. Fred being a brave young man that died laughing. Lupin and Tonks dying for there son Teddy. At the announcement of his name, Harry looked over to the blanketed baby in his grandmothers arms, a tuff of sandy blonde hair could just be seen.

Harry sat there and let the words rush over him in waves taking in snippets here and there as he remembered those who had fallen.

At the end of the memorial Harry made his way over to Andromeda,

"Hi Mrs Tonks." Harry said as he walked up.

"Harry!" She exclaimed and pulled him into a hug with her free arm crying on to his shoulder.

"Mrs Tonks, I just want to let you know that I'm going to be here for Teddy with anything you need. And am going to be the best god father I can be for him. Can I hold him?" He told her, looking down at the sleeping baby.

"Of course you can, Harry." She handed him over the baby, and though Harry had never held a baby he took Teddy expertly and held the baby ever so gently.

"Teddy, I'm not going to let you grow up without you knowing who your parents were and how great they were, how much they love you and how much they cared for you. I love you Teddy."

**A/N: Yay another chapter down. Come on guys I want to see some more reviews! **


End file.
